Out Of My League
by MimixTHExDeceitful
Summary: AU Modern Times. Jiya is sick and Misao moves to Tokyo with her two friends to start new in an effort to make good money. At the new school, looks are everything and you're either in or out. What happens when she falls for the "King" of Tokyo Private High
1. The IT Crowd

**Out Of My League**

By: Mimixthexdeceitful

**Chapter One: The "IT" Crowd**

I don't know why I agreed to this. Here I am, standing in front of a mirror wearing one of the skimpiest uniforms I've squeezed my scrawny ass into. Damn her! I told her I wasn't going to wear a skirt. And this is _too_ short for my tastes. In about 20 minutes I'm officially going to be Tokyo Private High School's newest sophomore transfer student. Why am I in Tokyo you ask? Well, I wasn't doing too well back home. I really needed money and I was having trouble paying rent for my apartment. It wasn't always like this though. Well, before Jiya got sick that is. It's not that I didn't like being a waitress back at home but it was hard juggling it with my school hours. Ever since he got sick, we haven't been too okay with money and most of it goes to his care anyways. So, I decided to move out and rent an apartment so I wouldn't be another burden. But, after a while I found I couldn't keep up with it either. That was until my best friend's Kaoru and Megumi told me how they were waitresses back at this restaurant in Tokyo. They said it was extremely good pay and that I could just move in with them free of charge. How could I pass that up? Anything to make Jiya better.

My name is Misao Makimachi. I'm 15 years old and only reach a height of about 5' 2. I'm a pretty nice person to talk to and people love my bouncy, energetic attitude. But don't piss me off because when you do, you're going to have to face 10 years of Kenpo training. There goes another one of my flaws. I had made too many enemies my freshman year of high school that I lost track. And after one last warning from my principal before I get expelled and some encouragement from Jiya, I transferred. Hey, I was underestimated way too much and those bitches deserved it. I was never one for flaunting myself to others so I went to school wearing baggy sweats and fitted tees. My motto was comfort over style. I miss my sweats. Ever since I came here, Megumi burned my wardrobe..._literally. _Who knew that life could be so different only 10 miles away?

So, 1 month later I packed up and got on a train to Tokyo. I still needed to catch up with my education so I'll be attending the same school as them. That brings us to today. I wanted to get up early and make myself perfect for my first day. Last night I had to deal with a lesson on how 'looks are essential and reputation is everything in this school' from Kaoru and Megumi, and me blowing it off with my characteristic 'I don't give a fuck,' and then them threatening me. Now I'm looking in the mirror wearing a blue pleated mini skirt that falls barely half way down my thighs, a collared white uniform top, with the school's symbol, a size smaller so it fits better, and knee high socks in white tennis shoes. They even forced to me to not wear my hair in my usual braid and instead do something with it. Seriously, who really gives a shit about social standards? No one really does that right? But when I had that lecture, their faces were dead serious and my instincts told me that I should listen. And my instincts are usually never wrong.

I sighed. I give up. Walking out from my room towards the kitchen, I see Kaoru and Megumi dressed in the same uniforms looking perfect. Megumi's making omelet's on the stove while Kaoru is sitting at the counter eating because...well she can't cook. I took my seat on the stool next to Kaoru and began chomping on the breakfast I assume is mine. After a few seconds I begin to feel uncomfortable as the two stare at me while I eat.

"WHAT?! STOP STARING!"

"MISAO! Don't chew with your mouth open!" Megumi reprimands me while putting her omelets on a plate next to mine. I give her a glare only to gulp when she beats mine. What did I get myself into? When I thought Omasu and Okon were annoying about me being not feminine enough, these two took it to another level. After they put my hair in a messy but fashionable bun, we headed out. On the walk, the two were chatting like the typical high school girls. It seems Kaoru has the hots for some guy named 'Himura, Kenshin.' After asking about it, I regretted it as soon as I saw her solemn face.

"He's just this really hot junior I know...but he's way out of my league." After a few seconds I'm about to comfort Kaoru until Megumi places her hands on my shoulders.

"Remember this Misao. Never get yourself on the bad sides of the popular snobs of the school. Unfortunately Kenshin is with them but he's not bad at all. But you never want to be at the bottom either. A nobody is a nobody. We try to stay in between." And with that she winked as we approached the gates of the school.

XXX

"Ugh, that teachers a bitch!" I tell Kaoru and Megumi as we walk out of our 5th period class. Kaoru giggles and tells me that I'm right. Suddenly as we carry on our conversations Megumi is suddenly bombarded with roses.

"Good afternoon fox!" I look at her smiling since she has an admirer but drop it when I see her scowl.

"I'm not going to sleep with you Sagara." Megumi huffs then walks around him.

"Oy fox! I didn't ask you that! I'm just saying hi! Oh-who's she?" Turning around Megumi introduces us.

"Misao Makimachi eh? I'm Sanosuke Sagara. A friend of Megumi's is a friend of mine. I'll let you know that you're talking to one of the most eligible bachelors in the school!" I narrow my eyes not believing him. No wonder Megumi doesn't like him. He's so pig-headed. And what's up with his hair? If I hadn't known better, I would've thought he was some street thug.

"So Misao, where are you going next?" Pulling out my schedule I check it but Megumi and Kaoru are already looking over my shoulder.

"You have lunch! Us too! This is so cool! Let's go!" Kaoru grabs my hand and drags me off to the cafeteria leaving Megumi to deal with Sano behind us.

XXX

"Ew. Look at Megumi. She thinks she's all hot just because she has that gangster at her beck 24 hours a day." Tomoe pointed in disgust as Sanosuke had thrust roses in front of Megumi's face.

"Tomoe dear that's not a nice thing to say." Kenshin Himura spoke as he leaned against the stairs railing with his friends. Tomoe was his girlfriend and just because she was part of the 'IT crowd' she thought she could say anything she liked. He sighed when Tomoe began to bitch at him like always until his eyes fell on the Kamiya girl who was with Megumi and the others. She was very pretty and nice for a sophomore. She didn't try to act out of her grade. She was talking to some girl he had never seen before and he assumed she was new. He turned to look at Soujiro who was staring at the new girl too.

"Hey who's that girl? She's pretty hot." Soujiro asked no one in particular as he watched her shake hands with Sanosuke.

"You shouldn't be checking out other girls Seta or else Yumi will eat them alive." Soujiro chuckled then scratched the back of his head as a tall figure approached them at the stairs.

"Oh come on Aoshi. We're not even going out. It's not like I made any promises to her. Anyways, do you know who that girl is?" Aoshi followed his finger and his eyes fell upon a petite girl with raven black hair talking with Sagara and Takani.

"She must be new. I've never seen her before." _And she is pretty hot._ "Are you thinking on stalking a new prey Seta?" Soujiro chuckled then waved Aoshi off.

"AH! You have lunch! Us too!" The group looked at Kaoru from the stairs at her loud outburst.

"Hey they have lunch too? It looks like me and her can get acquainted now!" Soujiro said before heading down the stairs. The group soon followed as it was just coincidence they all had lunch too.

XXX

I sat there at the lunch table swirling my straw around in my drink. Megumi and Kaoru had just come back with their lunch trays and I don't know how they could eat that shit. The three of us chat and I tell them that my day is going alright until Kaoru suddenly squeals.

"Misao! Misao! There he is!" I pick up my head to look at a table not that far away. There at the table was a handsome red-head eating lunch whom I guess to be Kenshin Himura. He looks a bit too feminine for my tastes. I soon frown as a very curvy girl sits next to him and begins to feed him his food. I didn't know he had a girlfriend. Poor Kaoru... I look her way to see her eyes back over here and she's acting like nothing happened.

"Um...Misao? Is it just me or is Soujiro Seta staring at you?"

"Who?" I ask Megumi and she turns her head to the same table Kenshins sitting at. There's this really cute guy who's smiling and yes-he is indeed staring at me. As soon as I look at him he winks and I feel a blush go across my face. I was never one who messed with guys since I had no time for that. I guess dressing up and playing Barbie really does wonders to a girl.

"Soujiro Seta. 17 years old. Junior. Popular crowd and total womanizer. The girl next to him is Yumi. She says she owns him but they don't even go out. Total slut just like Tomoe. That's Kenshin's girlfriend. There's the whole popular crowd except it's missing one."

"One?" I look back over and I feel my heart stop. Approaching the table had to be probably the most gorgeous guy I've ever laid my eyes on. He's tall and from the looks of it I'd just reach his chest. He has black hair with choppy bangs that fall oh so sexily into his eyes. And his eyes, as I continue to stare at him he suddenly talks to Soujiro then looks my way. Our eyes meet and I have to say he has the most beautiful ice blue eyes. I could get lost in them but there's something about them that makes me shiver. The intensity of them...they seem so cold.

Megumi leans over and whispers in my ear. "That's Shinomori Aoshi. He's 18 and he's a senior. He's like the King of Tokyo Private High and the rest of the group are his lackeys. He's Kenpo Captain and one of the top scoring students in the school. Him, Kenshin and Soujiro are at the top of every girls dream list. And thus there's the 'It Crowd.'" I feel my heart beating 20 miles a second as we haven't looked away from each other. Suddenly I hear Kaoru gasp as a hand is placed on the table next to me. Looking up, there's a certain Soujiro Seta very much invading my personal space. I look back to where he was sitting and I see Aoshi eating his food and not looking my way.

"Hey gorgeous. You must be new here because I would have noticed a face like that." My face instantly goes red, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation.

"Um yes." I'm starting to feel very uncomfortable and the guy decides to invite himself to sit next to me. He's one of the popular guys! Act cool Makimachi!

"So, what's your name?" I look at him as he stares at me with his chin propped up on his hand.

"M-Makimachi. Misao Makimachi." I look at Kaoru and Megumi who's watching wide-eyed.

"I'm Soujiro Seta. 17 years old and captain of the Varsity soccer team. So...how would you like to go on a date with me?" My eyes widen and I look around to see a few tables of girls staring right at me. Thinking back on the conversation the three of us had before I pretend that I'm not interested…although, I kind of wasn't.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to pass. Wanna take a rain check?" Soujiro chuckled then surprised me by dragging his fingers from my chin up my check.

"I'll take you up on that one sweetie." And then he strolled back to his table with lots of girls staring at him and gapping at me. What? I didn't do anything wrong.

"EH! Oh my god Misao! Soujiro Seta just asked you out!" Shrugging my shoulders I continue to stir my drink. "I wish something like that would happen to me!" Megumi chuckled then leaned back in her chair.

"But it looks like our Misao is interested in someone else." I took a sip out of my drink and stare back at the table at Shinomori. He's way out of my league. Just then the bell rang and we all cleaned up to head to our next class and unknown to me a pair of ice blue eyes were watching my exit. "Hey Misao, meet us by the front gate after school. You new job begins tonight."

To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes:**

So, I'm back with a new story. I guess I'm going to be infamous for not finishing a series yet. But hey! I'm having a major writers block for both of my stories. I'm already working on the ending for Spending Your Whole Life Waiting and for those who think there's only one more chapter left don't worry. I'm working on a sequel since the story is based on them overcoming their relationship and the new one is the problems they face and there's a new plot. Sorry for the long update and remember to review and let me know what you think!

BYE!

**MimixTHExDeceitful**


	2. Crystal Diamonds

**Chapter Two: Crystal Diamonds**

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or any characters used in this story. I wish I owned my sex god but unfortunately, don't we all?

XXX

_Job?! _This doesn't look like a restaurant! My eyes do a double take on the blinking neon sign that says Crystal Diamonds. "Guys, this looks like some kind of freaking club!"

"It is a club." I feel my mouth gapping open. Oh no! They did it again! They tricked me! First the uniform now this?!

"You guys told me you were waitresses?!" Megumi turned around and huffed.

"We are Misao. _Cocktail _waitresses!" Almost immediately after seeing the grim look on my face she replied, "Come on. Like I said before, it's extremely good pay. I wouldn't have made you come all this way just to lie to you!" Okay. I was defeated. I would do anything for Jiya. "Now to get you dressed up!" What? Before I knew it, I was being dragged into the club and towards a dressing room. Kami-sama help me…

XXX

I sigh as I review the last ground rules given to me by the manager for the hundredth time.

-AS EXPECTED OF A WAITRESS OF ANY KIND, YOU ARE TO MAKE SURE YOU FUFILL ALL OF YOUR CUSTOMERS NEEDS. ANYTHING PAST SERVING AND PROVIDING THEM WITH A GOOD EXPERIENCE IS FOR YOU TO DO ON YOUR OWN TIME.

-AS A COCKTAIL WAITRESS, YOU ARE TO BEHAVE NO DIFFERENT. RESPECT AND COMFORT MUST ALWAYS BE DELIVERED TO YOUR CUSTOMERS.

-DO NOT BE ALARMED IF YOU ARE MADE A SEXUAL PASS BY ANY WILLING GOOD-PAYING CUSTOMER. LET ME REMIND YOU THAT YOU ARE A "COCKTAIL" WAITRESS. THIS HAPPENS EVERY DAY

-AND WHATEVER YOU DO! DO NOT HURT THE CUSTOMERS. THEY ARE PAYING FOR YOUR JOB!

Love, Mina-san. XOXO

Crystal Diamond Manager.

XXX

My eyes narrow at the last rule. Megumi and Kaoru were dealing with this everyday? Having this job is asking to be groped! Why do I feel like I've been turned into some sex deviant overnight?! Jiya would kill me if he saw me now. As least there wasn't some required uniform. All it said was black. Yet, somehow I ended up being a leather-clad temptress. Complete with tube top, lacy black push-up bra peeking from the top and restricting riding thigh-_short_ mini skirt. Seriously, I don't know where they get these clothes. Twirling in front of the mirror I practically scream 'take me home with you.' My eyes widen as a studded collar is suddenly wrapped around my neck. Kaoru smiles brightly but I don't return it. She then scowls and pulls my checks forcing me to smile.

"Misao! Lose the scowl. If you want good money then start acting like it!" I sigh.

"Kaoru, I'm not exactly here because I want to be here." I instantly regretted my words when I saw a flash of hurt on her face. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. I envied Kaoru for this. She has to deal with that slut hanging off of Himura everyday. I quickly turn around to hug her but the squeaking of our leather made us burst into laughter. "You look hot." Kaoru twirls for me then winks. She wearing a similar leather skirt but instead of a matching tube, she's wearing a lace up corset.

"My, don't we all look spicy?" We turn our heads as the 3rd piece of our trio sways into the dressing room. 3 girls clad in leather. What else would you expect? After chatting for a bit Megumi explains to me that Friday nights are popular and that I shouldn't be surprised if I see a lot of people from school here. Of course the older ones that is. Don't ask why 15 year-old sophomore such as Misao Makimachi is waitressing at a 17 club. Megumi has connections and she and the manager are pretty close. Suddenly my eyebrows ruffle when they mention that Soujiro and his group usually come here every Friday. Wait! Did that mean that Shinomori would be here too? Just the mention of him makes my heart beat fast. And I only saw him for one period today! Almost as if reading my thoughts Megumi winks at me.

"Hey, maybe the Ice Prince will be coming tonight too." _Ice Prince?_ What the hell? That's a mean nickname. Although I felt sort of bad, I had to agree. But not in the way they did. The moment our eyes had connected I felt a shiver allover my body. It could've lasted forever…but it was only a few seconds. And what could I say? I liked it. Suddenly I hear music and we take that as a cue of the DJ starting up. Let's see how much I can get out of my first night. Don't worry Jiya. I'll take care of you!

XXX

"One order of coconut shrimp and the house special done!" I give my thanks to the cook and balance the tray in my 3-inch heels. Heading over to table 25 I happily give them their orders as they stare lecherously at my legs. _Give them the benefit of the doubt Misao! More tips! _Those were the exact words Kaoru told me before they opened the doors to the club. Heading over to Mina who's currently bartender to get a cosmopolitan for another table, I'm suddenly jumped by another waitress who politely asks me to serve table 30. She seemed to be in a rush so I agreed. Pulling my pen and order pad from my pocket, I walk over to the enclosed booth and automatically ask for their orders. Suddenly my eyes widen when I hear a whistle and a familiar voice.

"_Hello_ Makimachi! I didn't know you worked here." I look in disbelief at Soujiro Seta who's grinning widely and taking in my whole attire. I mentally sighed. What were the chances? Did everything have to be against my odds lately?

"So, can I start you off with drinks?" I watch as everyone began to skim their menu although Soujiro seemed comfortable just sitting there staring at me. God, that smiling idiot doesn't know when to stop. And what the hell is Yumi glaring at me for? It's not my fault he doesn't find her interesting.

"Um...is there anything on this menu that's really sweet but not so fattening?" Tomoe asked me.

"Are you trying to stay within a specific calorie zone?"

"Calorie zone? What's that?" It took my whole job and paycheck to not bash my head on the table laughing. Instead I smile since I value my paycheck more than my job.

"I would recommend a virgin piῆa colada then." My eyes widen as another perplexed look shows up on her face. Dear Kami-sama.

"Virgin? Does that have alcohol?" PAYCHECK, JOB! PAYCHECK, JOB!

"I'm sorry Makimachi-dono. You can just give the both of us a strawberry daiquiri." Huh, Himura? I didn't even notice him. I have to tell Kaoru A.S.A.P! Suddenly, I felt cool air rush past my back and it felt like everything was going in slow motion. As I lightly turn my head I feel my heart pounding. There he was. Aoshi Shinomori… As he quietly took his seat next to Kenshin he picked up his head as I turned mine away disinterested. _You don't have a chance Makimachi…_

"And what can I get you Shinomori-senpai?" I ask, suddenly finding the lines of my pad extremely interesting.

"No alcohol today. I would like some herbal tea…perhaps-"

"Green tea." We say simultaneously. I look up from my pad at his raised eyebrow.

"Aa. Some green tea." Immediately jotting it down I look at Soujiro and my face returns to normal at his cocky grin.

"How about a cosmopolitan and you share it with me?" Bending down to reach for the menu I can feel Soujiro's gaze lingering on my cleavage. And I swear I felt Aoshi's too. Standing by the table I wave him off.

"I'm working Seta-senpai. I get paid by the hour you know." And with that I headed over to Mina to place their orders.

XXX

Yumi huffed in disgust as Soujiro stared at my retreating derriere. Leaning back in his seat he chuckled and began fanning himself.

"_Woo! _Ha-ha, I'll make sure she gets a big tip just for wearing that outfit…" Kenshin sighed.

"Soujiro, don't you think Makimachi-dono might not like you coming on to her?"

"Eh? Come on Kenshin! Don't be like that." Kenshin sighed again. Typically, girls would squeal when the womanizer would throw a pass a them but I, Misao Makimachi, am different. I don't fall for players. In my opinion the guy's too creepy for my tastes. So I'm sitting at the stool waiting for Mina to finish the drink for their table and see Kaoru heading here also. I grabbed her firmly by the arm and told her that I'm serving Himura's table and her face got cherry red. Pointing at table 30, she turns and swoons. She must like him a lot. There's nothing I wouldn't do to just get them to talk.

"I wonder why Aoshi's here alone. I would've thought he'd be swarmed by girls right about now." Kaoru nodded.

"Oh trust me, he is. But it's not like he cares for their attention. I mean, he's like mobbed by practically the whole female population. Freshmens to seniors: all of them!"

"Really…" I had to admit that I was a little upset by that. I don't want to be interested in a guy that practically the whole school is into. I'd just be like everybody else. Once Mina finished the drinks I carried them over to the table only to find it empty except for one. Aoshi's staring at me while I place the drinks at their respective spots. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I hand him his green tea.

"Arigatou…" I nod my head in reply and he looks like he's about to say something but I quickly retreat when the others return.

XXX

Aoshi raised his eyebrow confused. Why did it feel like that Makimachi girl was running away from him? Did he smell bad or something? He wasn't stupid and he noticed the occasionally glances that would be thrown his way. Not at the table but directly at him. This was the first time he had experienced a girl not trying to make a pass at him. And here he was attempting to have small talk with her. Although Soujiro had less shame and always voiced out his thoughts, he had to admit that the Makimachi girl looked _really_ good in that leather outfit. But of course, him being, well, Aoshi, he merely _observed_.

"Aoshi! Are you going to sit on your ass all day or are you going to dance some?" Aoshi narrowed his eyes at Tomoe. If he had remembered correctly, she had gone out with Kenshin after being flat out rejected by him. He didn't want to come in the first place. Kenpo was going to start in less than a week and he had to train. Only after some convincing from Soujiro and Kenshin did he come.

"Maybe." He sat there un-amused as she began spewing curses at him. "Himura, get control of your women." Kenshin sweat dropped as this only added more venom to her outbursts. He turned his head and saw Misao sitting on one of the stools casually. His mind told him-

"She must be on break." Soujiro stated following Aoshi's gaze. He suddenly stood up and fixed his attire. "This is my chance!" Aoshi watched as Soujiro made his way to Misao who in turn looked less pleased at seeing him. Unable to make out their words, he quietly observed as he held out his hand and she hesitantly reached for it. Soon they were on the dance floor and Aoshi couldn't help but notice how her body moved provocatively to the song. A part of him wanted to walk up and shove Soujiro out of the way since he had done nothing better to do then stand still staring. After about 15 minutes, long after losing interest in watching the 2 dance together, he made his way to one of the side exits and was greeted by an unexpected sight. There she was sitting on some cartons in the alley. It seemed she hadn't noticed him yet so he decided he should go and talk to her.

XXX

"It's not smart for a young girl to be out here all alone." I gasped immediately recognizing the sultry deep voice behind me. Turning my head, he doesn't disappoint. Here I am…with Shinomori…ALONE!

"I can take care of myself. I'm not some dirty whore like many of the other girls in there." Aoshi mentally chuckled. He knew Tomoe and Yumi were some of the girls I was referring to.

"Your outfit says otherwise." I immediately blushed. Whoa! Did he just admit to checking me out? Score 1 Makimachi! I look up at him but his face is the same as ever. This guy is so hard to figure out.

"So…how come you're here and not in there dancing?" I asked him trying to keep a conversation going.

"I could ask the same of you." I pursed my lips. I hate it when people answer questions with questions.

"Yeah well, it was getting too hot in there. And I got tired of dancing." I decided to lean back against the brick wall and I noticed his gaze lingering on me. Suddenly I felt _really_ exposed and shifted to wrap my arms around myself. Hey, it was pretty cold out there. And only god knows where Megumi and Kaoru stuffed my clothes. Soon I felt a weight on my shoulders and I look to see his leather jacket around me. I blush and was about to mumble a thanks until I noticed he was looking elsewhere.

"Got too tired of dancing with Seta?" What? Where the hell did that come from? I narrowed my eyes at him and replied.

"Obviously. The guy doesn't take no for an answer." Did he just raise his eyebrow?

"You looked like you had fun dancing with him." Okay, now he was starting to aggravate me.

"I had fun _dancing_, I didn't say with him. Don't put me on the same levels at those other girls you know. I'm not going to kiss his feet to get him to look at me. I'm not that low." Okay, he was smirking. What did I say that was funny?

"You don't look any different from any of the other girls here." At that I went to slap him but he easily caught my wrist in his hand. Damn…that's right. He's the Kenpo _Captain_! I felt my breath hitch in my throat as he leaned in closer to me…okay, more like bended. My heels only gave me like a few more inches.

"Like I said, no different." He then let go of my wrist and unbuckled the top 3 buttons of his shirt turning to head back in. He had some nerve, just because he's the high-mighty Aoshi Shinomori, he thinks he can say whatever he wants and get away with it? I'll prove him wrong. Quickly casting his leather jacket aside, I sped up to him and jumped.

"TRY ME!" I yelled as I threw a roundhouse kick to his head but he dodged it only by a second. His eyes slightly widened not expecting that attack. Ha! That's what he gets. Soon enough I was attacking him and he was half-heartedly blocking my moves. I guess I'll have to fight his way. After about a minute he caught my foot when I went to kick him and he said disbelievingly, "Kenpo?" Smirking I replied.

"Still think I'm the same as every other girl?" There were beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and I self-consciously watched as it slid to his chest. In a second I was slammed against the brick wall. DAMMIT! I got distracted!!! Why did he have to look so good?! One of his hands was holding my wrists in a death grip above my head and he was looking directly into my eyes. Suddenly, I felt his free hand brush against my check and he leaned in. I instinctively licked my lips but we both sensed someone coming and stopped. He backed away from me and I could see Soujiro and Kenshin at the end of the alley. My heart was beating so fast I don't think I was breathing normally.

"Aoshi? Come on, we're leaving." He nodded at them then stopped walking without looking back at me.

"Kenpo begins in 3 days after school in the dojo. I would appre...I'll expect you to come." Then he left me in the alley. Was he going to kiss me? Looking at my cell phone I instantly gather my things…including his jacket and rush back inside. I'm 15 minutes over my break and as soon as I step in, Mina is reprimanding me. I head over to table 30 to clean up what's left and see a note folded on the table. I open it and there's a large some of money and then...I fall anime-style.

'_Thanks for the outfit and the dance._

_-With Love, Seta-senpai. ♥'_

XXX

After the three of us got changed we began walking back to our suite. It was almost 12 and the long hours paid off. There's almost $700 stuffed in my pocket right now and I'm going to send more than half of it to Jiya. Whatever's left over is more than enough.

"Hey, Misao? You didn't come here wearing that jacket did you?" I blink twice and notice that I had put on Aoshi's jacket. Remembering our little incident less than an hour ago I blush.

"Um…it's not mine."

"Whose is it?"

"Shinomori Senpai's." Suddenly I notice I'm walking alone and turn to see Kaoru and Megumi 10 feet behind me with shocked faces.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HIS JACKET?!" I felt like I owed them answers so I began to give them a short summary of what happened.

"We met outside on my break and I was cold so he gave me his jacket. Then he insulted me so I kind of attacked him and we ended up fighting and he left." It was silent and I started to get annoyed by their looks. "WHAT? Something wrong with that?"

"That's it? Did he say anything?" I instantly stopped walking when I remembered his last words.

"Yeah…he wanted- no he expects me to show up for the Kenpo meet on Friday." Suddenly they squeal and Kaoru latches onto me.

"Misao! You should totally go! This is a chance for you to get closer to him! And maybe Kenshin too! But he's off limits!"

"I'm so proud of our little Misao…snagging the attention of 2 of the hottest guys in the school. Ohohoho!"

I sighed…I didn't have to time to deal with this right now. I'm here not to goof around with guys but to help out Jiya! That's it…nothing else. Right…?

To Be Continued…

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, there's the second chapter OOML. There's not really much I can say about this chapter other than I'm not satisfied with it. Oh, for those out there wondering, I'm not abandoning any of my fics. They will be updated/completed in due time. I'm working on the stories on my free time and it's kind of a turn off for people to keep demanding updates. Thanks for reading so far and I appreciate the reviews for all of them! With love, Mimi-san!


	3. Detention

Disclaimer: I Don't Own RK, nor my cute Itachi or my sexy bishounen god. Happy?

**Chapter 3: Detention**

"He-he…Aoshi-senpai! You're too much!" I laugh passing off his last words as a joke. My laughter soon dies off when his face doesn't change.

"Eh…? Aoshi…senpai?" I feel my breath hitch in my throat as he approaches me. Oh god! He's coming closer and closer!

"Misao…I wasn't joking." What?! Okay Makimachi! You need to do a double-take here! My face instantly got warm. I'm blushing aren't I?

"I love you Misao." I can feel the tears brimming in my eyes. This can't be happening! Oh my god he's kneeling! I'm trembling all over as he reaches out to place a kiss on my palm. "Marry me Misao. Marry me and become Misao Shinomori…"

"Aoshi-I-Oh my god!-OF COURSE!" He picks me up and twirls me around and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist. Ohhhh! Slamming me against the wall, he began to nibble on my neck.

"Misao…" Aoshi begins to place light kisses on my face then pulls back to look at my eyes. I self-consciously lick my lips and he slowly leans in. He's finally going to kiss me! I close my eyes and purse my lips and….and…!

"MAKIMACHI!" This can't be happening…and it didn't happen. I shoot daggers at my history teacher for disturbing my daydream. It was getting to the best part for gods sake! Freaking bitch…this was far more important than learning about Alexander the Great and his conquest of Gaul for the 5th time since I've been in school. I mean seriously! I'd rather be finishing up that daydream right now. Okay…close your eyes…and…

"MAKIMACHI MISAO! WAKE UP!" I slowly pick up my head to show narrowed eyes at her. "Since you're not listening to me in class I assume that you did the reading last night." Urk! "So tell me, what was the strategy that Alexander used in battle that his father originally invented?" Oh wait! I knew this…um what was it? Plant…Placebo…Flax… "Time's up." WHAT?! "It was the wall of soldiers known as the _Phalanx._ I'll see you after school Makimachi."

"I didn't do shit!" Then the bell rang. Did I mention before how all odds are against me? Damn school…damn history class….damn teacher…damn Phalanx...

"Hey Misao-san!"

Damn freaky smiling idiot.

XXX

I begin doing my locker combination as Soujiro leans against the one next to me.

"Since when have we been so formal with each other Seta-_senpai_?" I reply stressing the formality.

"Ha-ha. Well, how about as of right now?" I narrow my eyes at him but it doesn't get an effect. I sighed._Whatever…_ "So what are you doing after school today?"

"I have a detention. So no, I'm not going out with you."

"Detention hm…" Uh duh, isn't that what I said? Sighing I turn to walk away when he grabs my hand. "I guess this will have to do." In a moment he backed me against the lockers and leaned in close to me. I could feel his hot breath mixing with mine. I looked at him in confusion as he stayed that way for a few seconds. Suddenly, he was pulled off of me by a hall monitor and a yellow slip was shown in his face.

"No PDA Seta. I'll see you after school at 3." I watched as he cheerfully waved off the hall monitor like nothing happened. I was about to make a retort but stopped when I saw a look of kindness in his eyes.

"I guess I'll see you at 3 Misao-san. It's not good to spend your first detention alone, especially if you're new and all." For the first time I saw through the advances that he always passed at me and looked at his person. He was very kind…but he's still a pervert.

I noticed that I hadn't moved from my spot although he was long gone and began walking to my next class. Before I took 2 steps I felt like someone was watching me. Okay, other than the fact that I'm the new girl in the school and that I'm wearing the school uniform more compromising then most girls would, I was taught how to sense ki. It felt rather uneasy yet strongly concealed. If you know how to read it, it can become a connection between two people. Spinning to my left and being able to ignore the mass of people crowding the halls, my eyes fall on a certain figure leaning on the stair railings on the other end of the hall.

"Shinomori…" I breathed out his name as if he could hear me. Then the moment he knew I was aware of his presence our eyes had locked from 20 feet away, he had left. There was no freaking way he could've heard me. And why was his ki so uneasy? Had he seen me and Soujiro? Fuck! I didn't need him thinking we were further involved then we were.

XXX

"My History teacher gave me a detention today for daydreaming." Kaoru looked at me disapprovingly.

"Misao…I thought you were going to try and stay out of trouble."

"Hey, I didn't do shit! That teacher has it out for me I swear!" Well, it was partially true. I grabbed some vitamin water from the fridge and waited for Megumi and Kaoru to get their lunches.

"So…what were you dreaming about that caused you to get so distracted in the first place?" Immediately my cheeks redden. "Oh, does it happen to be at 6:00?" I turn to look behind me and see Aoshi walking from the cashiers next to Soujiro and Kenshin. At seeing me Soujiro's smile gets wider and I can't help but smile back a little. Then things just got worse. Before I knew it, Ms. Tokyo Slut #2 was marching her way up to me with a water bottle.

"You bitch! Can't you keep your hands off of other people's men?" I roll my eyes annoyed and continue walking past her.

"Excuse me Yumi-senpai but let me give you a few details. One, I did not lay a hand on anyone so I'm not guilty of anything and two, stop pretending like you own the guy, it's obvious that he's not interested and you don't even go out." That must have hit her hard because she was red in the face and pointing. My eyes got wide when I saw her lift up her water bottle and pour it over me.

"AHHHHH!" I dropped my lunch to give her a piece of my mind but Kaoru got to me before her.

She grabbed Yumi by the shoulder and laid one right across her face while I jumped Tomoe before she could do it to Kaoru. Did you know that Kaoru's family owned one of the most famous dojos in Tokyo? Yup, that's my girl. It's time to show a little Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū! So there we were: Yumi, Tomoe, Kaoru, and I trying to beat the crap out of each other. Megumi was yelling at us to cut it out while Soujiro, Kenshin, and Aoshi immediately came and tried to break us up. Oh, not to mention the countless other students who were cheering and watching from their seats! Then a whistle was blown and we all stopped what we were doing as an administrator came to deliver the consequences.

"It was her! She started all of this!" I was about to snap back at Tomoe but Kaoru beat me to it. Suddenly Tomoe jumped Kaoru and I ran to her side to help her which started the whole fight once more. Without a second thought I pulled the screaming girl off of her and threw her on the cafeteria floor. Oh, don't think I was done with her. Anyone who hurts my friend is going to get the Misao Makimachi treatment. I raised my fist to punch the shit out of her but I was suddenly pulled back against a broad chest and my arms were restrained to my side. I narrowed my eyes at Aoshi as I thrashed around trying to break free of his hold smacking him a few times. Well, of course I didn't get far. Now, Yumi was clinging to Soujiro crying bloody murder while Tomoe was glaring at Kenshin to do something but he was busy. He was currently apologizing to Kaoru and helping her up. Even now she couldn't keep the blush off her face as he held her hand.

So five minutes later the 7 of us were sitting in the main office and were asked to give a recount of the "incident." Soon enough, Yumi and Tomoe had walked out of the principal's office smirking and gave Kaoru and I a dirty look.

"Ms. Kamiya and Ms. Makimachi?" Hearing our names we walked into the principal's office and closed the door.

XXX

"Misao calm down!" I slammed the principal's door as I walked out. I can't believe this. Yumi and Tomoe were the only one who walked out clean because they were the ones with the bruises. Ha…they probably threatened to sue the school or something. Of course us being us, we walked out with nothing but messy hair. I was still drying though.

"Excuse me Kamiya-dono?" We both stopped to see Kenshin, Soujiro and Aoshi sitting at the waiting chairs. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened?"

"Um, well it looks like we all have an after school detention and from the looks of it, the only people who didn't were Yumi…and your girlfriend." Kenshin nodded and apologized again for her behavior.

Before we left the office I stopped by their seats at the door.

"Um…g-gomen Shinomori-senpai…" He didn't say anything back but nodded.

"3:00 Misao-san." I looked at Soujiro who was waving his yellow slip back and forth. _Sigh…_I hate this school.

XXX

"Oro? Misao-san? When did you and Makimachi-dono become so formal?" Kenshin asked Soujiro.

"Ha-ha. Since this morning!" Aoshi twitched thinking back on the scene the two had made in the hallway. In the lunch room he had self-consciously been watching her from his seat and he had seen Yumi approach her. The minute the girl had lifted up her water bottle he had leapt out of his seat.

"_Eh Aoshi?! Where are you going---YUMI?! MISAO-SAN! "_

"_EHHH?! THAT BITCH JUST PUNCHED YUMI!"_

"_KENSHIN! FAST, YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"_

"_Oro…? TOMOE?!"_

He had been too late anyways. By the time the 3 of them got there Makimachi was drenched head to toe. Aoshi had to admit those two girls had been foolish starting a fight with her and that Kamiya girl. He knew Makimachi wouldn't have stopped until Tomoe needed to be hospitalized so his instincts told him to end it. Yet, he couldn't help but notice how perfect she had felt in his arms. Instead of being overpowered by some designer fragrance, she had smelled of fresh lilies. Even mad and thrashing around in his arms, he had thought she looked…cute.

"Alright you three…remember. 3:00 sharp in the cafeteria. No skipping!" The principal gave each of them a yellow conduct detention slip. He had wondered what kind of warped story Tomoe and Yumi had cried their eyes out telling the principal. At this point he hadn't cared but he needed to practice for Kenpo. It seemed ever since Makimachi had come into the school his world had been turned upside-down.

XXX

Damn her. Of course, with my luck, I had been the last one to arrive to detention _on_-time! All the seats were taken…except one next to Shinomori. Gulping, I slowly approached the seat and sat down staring at my lap. It's like he's unapproachable or something! My heart's racing and I can smell his cologne. I turn to glare at Kaoru who's sitting next to Kenshin and she just waves back. Well, we have an hour. I guess I should do my geometry homework.

Okay…A2 B2C2 is the formula. Something about the Pythagorean theory…that's the formula I guess. Write the proofs of the theorem…

_-__Let ABC be a right-angled triangle with right angle CAB._

_-__On each of the sides BC, AB, and CA, squares are drawn, CBDE, BAGF, and ACIH, in that order._

Then it's something like BD and CE are perpendicular.

_-BD and CE are perpendicular_

No wait. That's wrong. It's parallel.

_-BD and CE are __perpendicular__ parallel. _I think…AGH! I DON'T GET THIS!!!

"It perpendicularly intersects through BD and CE…" Huh? I look up at Shinomori but his eyes are looking at my homework.

"Come again?"

"Here. Let me borrow your pencil." I give it to him with trembling hands and he begins to draw a few triangles on my paper. Before I knew it, I was absently nodding every now and then although I became too entranced with his face. It was so perfectly sculpted…from his slim cheeks to his defined jaw line. The way his bangs dangled in front of his eyes as he talked. Those ice blue orbs of his. I want them to freeze me over.

"Makimachi?"

"Hm…?"

"Are you paying attention?" SHIT! He raises his eyebrow at me. Great, now he's probably annoyed. I was obviously ogling his face…wait. That wasn't there before.

"Your cheek…it's bruised?!" I watched as he raised his hand and fingered the black spot on his face.

"It takes a bit of effort…to restrain girls in the midst of a fight." My eyes widen in recognition.

"GOMEN-NASAI! Daijoubu?!" Oh my god! I can't believe I'm responsible for ruining such perfection!

"It's alright Makimachi…bruises heal in time thank you."

"What? I know that…" I immediately slap my hand over my mouth. I spoke out my thoughts didn't I?!

"It's a little late for that."

"This is a _Silent _detention Icicle and Weasel. That means there's no talking, school rule." WEASEL?! We both turn to glare our heads at the detention monitor Hajime Saitou.

"Isn't there a rule against smoking on school grounds?" I snap back.

"Cute Weasel, how would you like another detention for talking back?" That immediately shut me up. I placed my head on my arms and muffled into my sleeve.

"Damn girls…damn Pythagorean theorem…damn nicotine freak…" The sides of Aoshi's mouth had twitched from overhearing me and we didn't talk the rest of the detention. When it was finally over, I quickly gathered my things to run out the door. I'm FREE!!!

XXX

"Eh? Soujiro-san?" I walked to the front of the gate to see him waiting for me there.

"Come on, I'll walk you home. We didn't get to talk much back there." I began to study him and he sweat dropped. Hm…he looks innocent enough.

"Okay but you're walking next to me so you can't do anything funny."

"Eh? Ha-ha. I don't know what you're talking about Misao-san!" He still had that freakish smile on his face. We began to walk away and surprisingly we had a normal conversation. It's not that he wasn't normal or anything but its weird talking to someone who gets stalked 24/7. We mused over topics like the fight, Hajime Saitou, bad cafeteria ladies and even our families. Before I knew it, I had explained to him the whole situation about Jiya. I was silent expecting him to laugh or downgrade me for needing to do all this just to make some money.

"…You're very lucky Misao-san." I looked up at him and saw a light smile replacing that grin of his.

"Wh-why do you say that?" For a moment I thought I saw sadness flicker through his eyes.

"I said it because it's true. To be able to care about someone so much…it's amazing." I felt my eyes beginning to brim with sudden tears. I turned away. I, Makimachi Misao was not going to cry.

"Arigato…but you must have someone you care about too. Don't you…?" He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I don't ever remember being able to care about someone like that." My eyes widened as his slightly narrowed. For some reason I felt what he was telling me was hurting him.

"I've never once had a family…no one I would call family. Not even close and even _they're_ gone." I felt myself trembling as our pace started getting slower.

"But don't worry Misao-san, I'm home now. I may smile a lot and you may think I'm a jerk but don't take it the wrong way."

"H-how come you're telling me this…?" I had fallen behind him and I watched as he shrugged his shoulders again.

"I guess it gets lonely sometimes. At school, here, at home…" I was not going to cry… "…alone."

Then it happened. It was silent and Soujiro had stopped when he didn't hear my footsteps.

"Misao-san?"

I couldn't stop. The tears that I had tried so hard to keep in were flowing freely. It stained my makeup and smeared it down my face. I began to hiccup loudly and Soujiro ran to my side baffled. He had never been in this situation before and didn't know what to do.

"Misao-san?! Are you okay? Come on, don't cry! Please, I'm sorry for making you cry!" I grabbed his shirt and pressed my face against him sobbing.

"S-Soujiro-_hiccup-_no-BAKA!" For a while I just stood there crying while he stood there waiting. A few minutes later I had calmed down. There were streams of kohl running down my cheeks and my eyes were slightly red and puffy. Once I had gotten my breathing down to normal I began shifting embarrassed at myself.

"G-gomen Soujiro-san. I can't believe I did that. Now your shirt's all stained and I look like a mess and-!" I gasped lightly when he placed his hand on my shoulder. His head was titled and he had an awkward smile on his face.

"Arigato Misao-san…for crying for me." He reached out his hand and this time I took it without hesitation. "Come on, won't the girls be wondering why you aren't home yet?" How much time had passed? 30? 40 minutes? We half-jogged, half-ran to my apartment suite and Soujiro had insisted on bring me up. He raised his hand to knock but the door was suddenly thrown open and he watched scared as Megumi and Kaoru bombarded me with questions.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU MISSY?!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AN HOUR AGO!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WALKING WITHOUT YOUR FRIENDS? SO MANY THINGS COULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"YOU COULD'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

"KIDNAPPED!"

"RAPPED!"

"EVEN KILLED!!!" I watched amused as they suddenly noticed Soujiro standing there having witnessed the whole scene.

"Ah! Soujiro-senpai! What brings you here?" Megumi bowed and so did Kaoru.

"I was walking Misao-san home and I apologize because it was my fault that she's late. I had insisted on bringing her home but she could've come here in half the time it took us." He replied bowing. Kaoru and Megumi shot me a sly look.

"Don't look at me like that with your freaking hentai minds!" I hissed raising my fists.

"Um…Misao-san, I should get going."

"Oh…"

"We'll leave you two to say goodbye to each other then! See you at school Seta-senpai!" Both of them rushed inside and Megumi winked at me before closing the door. I knew I would have to explain it to them or else I'll never hear the end of it. Who knows what's running through their hentai driven minds.

"Well, I'm glad I got to talk to you today Misao-san. And maybe we could talk more some time? And I mean not on school related basis." I smiled and nodded. "Well, goodbye!" As he took a step an idea had come to my mind.

"Soujiro-san!" He stopped and looked behind him, his grin had returned to his face. "You know the school's fall festival? It's this Friday…you want to go with me?" I saw him contemplate it in his head.

"Sure, I'd love to!" He then looked up unsure and scratched at the back of his head. "As long as Yumi and Aoshi don't kill me when they find out!"

I waved him off and as soon as he reached the end of the hallway did I realize what he said.

"EH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Soujiro suddenly irked and sprinted.

"Sorry Misao-san but I have to go! Bye!" I ran to the staircase and looked down to see him leaving the building.

"You-! SOUJIRO NO BAKA!!!"'

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Notes:**

-There goes the 3rd chapter for OOML and I'm having a major writers block for ending _Spending My Whole Life Waiting_. I'm grateful for all the reviews I'm getting for my stories. It's really encouraging me and it inspires me to write more! Well, read and review and check out my other 2 ongoing series if you haven't yet. Thanks! Sayonara!


End file.
